Who Am I?
by Dog Stars Crush
Summary: My name is Starlit, just Starlit. I'm an orphan in this world, an orphan lookin for the father that left her at birth with no last name. Maybe with the help of my new friends at Hogwarts I'll find my dad, who ever he is...
1. Prologue

A/N Hi everyone I fixed my O so many errors and added more so please continue to review even if you have already. A special thanks to: Ginny:), Heir of Darkness, Lilangemon2433, and Pie thanks for reviewing! BTW I have some of my own characters in here so here is a little lest of who they are and such.

****

Starlit- this story is going be all about her she is Sirius's daughter.

****

Adele-Adele is Sirius's fiancee and Starlit's mother

That's all for now I'll add more when necessary. 

Who am I?

Prologue

__

Fourteen years ago one week before Lord Voldermorts down fall and the tragic death of James and Lily Potter.

"Adele you two have to leave the country at once its not safe here any more. If any thing ever happened to you I could never forgive my self. I want to know you're safe you and are child. You two are every thing to my and I don't want to lose you." A tall handsome man with black hair down to his shoulders was saying to a woman with deep brown eyes and chestnut hair.

"I know. I understand how you are felling Sirius but no one even knows about the two of us and little Starlit; besides James and Professor Dumbledore that is. Do you really think its necessary for me and Starlit to leave?" The women, Adele, replied.

"Yes it is, you know very well that I wouldn't be asking you no telling you to go unless there was some other choice. Voldermort is already after James, Lily and little Harry, who knows whose next I don't want it to be you."

"Come with us then."

"I cant leave, you know that, I wish I could come with you but I couldn't abandon James, not to mention Dunbledore needs my help. I'm sorry."

"I understand. I'll go."

"Thank you for understanding, it is for your own safety. I love you and Starlit so much and I'll contact you as soon as its safe for you to return home."

"Where will we go?"

"Go to America. You should be safe there."

"Right… Oh Sirius I cant stand this its not fare its just not fare!" Adele said with sadness in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"I know."

Sirius hugged her close and they kissed.

"Promise me something Adde."

"Anything."

"I want you to promise me that if you have been there two years and I haven't sent word that you will move. Never stay in the same place for more than two years. Promise?"

"Promise… But why?"

"You'll be safer that way. One more thing never tell Starlit about me or give her my last name or yours don't ever tell her yours."

"Why that doesn't make any sense?"

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

They hugged and kissed once more.

********************************************************

Prologue Part Two

"It looks like its going to rain" A young girl of about 15 with black hair to here shoulder and gray blue eyes commented to herself.

She was standing in a small room that contained only a bed and a dresser. There was a small open window to her right, which was the only source of light.

'When Rooney going to get back he knows today's the day we leave France.' The girl thought to herself.

Just then a small brown barn owl flu through the open window with a happy hoot.

"There you are Rooney I've been waiting for you to get back. I was worried I don't know what I would do you with out you. You were the last thing my mother, Adele, ever gave me. I'm sorry I'm getting all emotional. Its just with having to leave this country, the fifth one I've lived in mined you, and with mother dyeing four years ago. Listen to me I'm talking to an owl!" The girl said more to her self then to her owl Rooney. Rooney gave an offended hoot when she said this last sentence after having listened to her quietly. 

"I'm sorry." She petted the owl affectionately. "Here I've got the letters I need you to deliver. Hold on let me review them quickly first."

Dear Madame Maxime,

I'm sorry to in-form you that I will not be coming back to Baxebtons next term. 

My family is moving to England and I will be attending school there. 

I will miss Baxebtons very much and hope to maybe come back some day.

Sincerely yours

Starlit

'That seems OK' Starlit thought to her self.
    
Dear Professor Dumbledore,
    My name is Starlit and I will be moving to England this summer. I of course am 
    a young witch and I would like to attend Hogwarts this term. I will be going into my fifth year. I was a 
    student from Baxbetons and was the top student in my class if you need 
    reference to me please ask Madam Maxme. I hope that you will allow me to 
    attend Hogwarts.
Sincerely 
    Starlit
'That's every thing I think better be on my way it's a long trip to London I'm glad mother taught me how to become an Animigi. I'd never make it if I couldn't become a dog!'
    
    "Here you go Rooney. I'll be staying at a little place called the Looky Caldron no that's not it lets me think… Oh yes the Leaky Caldron! That's it. I'll see you then. Love ya!" Starlit said to her owl right before putting on her backpack and transforming into a small black Labrador.
    A/N Yes! I finally finished the prologue! I'll get the frist real chapater up as soon as possible. Please keep reviewing! ^-^


	2. Plat Form Nine and Three Quarters & the ...

A/N I know there were about a million grammar/spelling mistakes but if I go back an fix them that would mean u would have to wait even longer for the first chapter ****A/N I know there were about a million grammar/spelling mistakes but if I go back an fix them that would mean you would have to wait even longer for the first chapter! And we all know that would be horrible *Chuckles to herself.* Well any hoo I'm gonna get started now maybe this will be out before spring brake that would be nice but then again maybe not. Well we'll see about that, wont we? BTW please check out Path to Inexistence me and my pal Kily wrote that together. You might notice if you read it that the style is rather different then this one and that's because Kily is way to descriptive and writes very how shall I put this weirdly that's about right *Runs away as Kily throws rotten tomatoes at me.* Oh and also check out Prongs its this little poem I wrote.

Plate form Nine and Three Quarters & the Hogwarts Express

Starlit arrived at Kings Cross late on Monday morning on the first of September. She had no idea how she was suppose to get onto plate from 9 ¾. All she knew was she had about two minutes to do it.

She looked around helplessly for some one who might know. The all looked like muggles to her. Suddenly a woman in her late forties with flaming red hair approached her behind her was what looked to be her family all with red her but two. 

"Are you lost dear?" The women asked.

" Umm yeah I need to get on plat form nine and three quarters but I haven't got a clue how and no one seems to know what I'm talking about so there not much help?" Starlit replied

"Your first year at Hogwarts? My names Molly Weasly by the way. "

"I'm Starlit pleasure to meet you. Yeah it is; so you can help right?"

"I see. Come with me and I'll show you what to do."

The two walked over to where the rest of her family was standing. They all had a look of curiosity upon their face except for two that seemed to be checking her out.

" This is Starlit. She's a little lost. She needs to be getting on the Hogwarts express but doesn't know how. Starlit this Fred, (she pointed to one of the boys who had been checking her out. Next to him is Gorge, (who had been the other boy whom had checked her out). Over her we have Ginny and Ron. Those ones are mine. The other two are Ron's friends Hermione and Harry."

"Hello." She said.

"Mom we'd better be going we're going to be late!" The boy Ron exclaimed.

"Right. Fred Gorge you go first."

"Right" They replied 

The then walked towards the barrier between plate form nine and ten. Just as they were about to crash into it the despaired.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione you next."

"Kay." They replied, then they too headed strait for the barrier.

"Starlit you me and Ginny will go next. All you have to do is walk strait through the barrier if you get nervous run, all right?" She explained to Starlit.

"O.K. that's not to hard. Lets do this before I freak out about it." Starlit said

They took of towards the barrier just as they would have crashed into it they went strait through. Starlit watched as the plate form appeared before them.

"You'd better be on your way you wouldn't want to miss the train." Mrs. Weasly 

"Right. Thank you" She said with a wave.

Starlit dragged her trunk to the end of the train in hopes of getting a compartment to herself. When she finally got on to the train it had already started so she looked for a compartment. She had no luck they were all full. In the last one were the people she had met briefly before.

"Excuse me." Starlit said interrupting their conversation about someone named Sirius whom she'd never herd of before. "Do mind if I sit with you all the other compartments are full?"

"Sure no problem" Hermione replied

"Thanks" Starlit said picking up her trunk to put up with the others.

"Here let me help." Harry said when he saw her start to left the trunk.

"That's O.K. I can manage." And she could though she wasn't exactly small she was still surprising strong for someone her age. Once she had finished putting her trunk away she sat down next to Hermione.

There was an odd silence for a few moments as though they had suddenly forgotten how to speak.

"So you're a first year right?" Hermione said braking the silence.

"Mum… No not exactly, I'm a transfer student I'll be a fifth year."

"Really that's cool you'll be in are class then we're fifth years too. Were was your last school?" Ron said getting in on the conversation.

"I went to Beauxbatons in France." Said Starlit

" Really you don't sound French?" Said Harry.

"Oh I'm not French I'm British I lived there for three years though."

"Oh I get it. So do your parents have to move a lot for work then?" Harry said surprising himself by asking about parents.

Starlit got really quite and shy looking at that point she seemed to be crying almost.

"There… there gone. My moms dead and well I never knew my dad. I don't even know what he looks like or his name my mom would never tell me and now she's gone" Starlit said softly trying her best not to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said quietly to Starlit.

"I have a picture of my mom, you want to see it?" Starlit asked

"Yeah sure."

Starlit reached for the charm bracelet on her wrist. She slowly took it of and opened the charm that was in the shape of a star. Inside were two pictures one of a big black shaggy dog with great big eyes that seemed fair to intelligent looking for a dog. The other of a very pretty young woman, her face was rosy and looked soft to touch. Her eyes seemed to show some greater knowledge giving her quit an intelligent look. She had wavy chestnut hair that was put up in a loose clip and strains of her hair flopped beautifully over her check.

"Wow she's beautiful." Hermione whispered under her breath.

The to boys Harry and Ron were speechless for one they had never really seen such beautiful woman besides Harry's mother Lily, and because the dog in the other picture looked strangely familiar, like they had seen him somewhere before but couldn't remember where. 

"She's… Wow. I mean she's beautiful." Harry finally recovered from his temporary loose of speech. "But how come there's a dog on the other side?"

"Oh um I'm not really sure. This was hers before she got sick she gave it to me, said to keep it safe always, maybe it was here dog I don't know for sure."

"Oh." That was all Harry could manage to say. _I know I've seen that dog somewhere.._. _Sirius! That's Sirius! It has to be I can't believe I didn't recognize him sooner! I can't say any thing though not in front of her anyway. I don't even know its him for sure. But wait if that's really him then her mother must of known him and if she knew Sirius then she knew my dad!_

"So anyway tell me about Hogwarts. Is it very big? What's the dormitory situation like? Are the teachers very strict? Tell me every thing. I wanted to buy _Hogwarts A History_ but thought it be best if I saved my money for more important things." Starlit exclaimed excitedly. _'Hope its OK there'_

"Yeah, it's huge. All the first years get lost and are late to class, of course we did too when we were in are first year, there are also trick steps and doors. You have to watch out for Peeves he's an annoying but yet funny at times poltergeist. You also have to look out for Flinch, he's the caretaker, and he's a bitter old squib. Remember the time Fred and Gorge set of all those dung bombs in the hallway it was the funniest to see Flinch cleaning it all up. He hates all students you see even the teachers pets like Hermione here." Harry joked.

"You'll be sorry when I become Head Girl and have more say in what goes on, for instance I could easily give you a detention, so I'd hold your tongue if I were you!" She snapped at him.

"Can't take a joke can you?" Harry said sarcastically 

"Any way." Ron cut in." There are four different houses: Gryffindor that's the house we're in, Hufflepuff they're kind of the babies houses but they're not to bad. Then there's Raveclaw they're the clever, bookish types, and last is Slytherin they're the evil house and has turned out more dark wizards then all the others combined they're a mean crowed and ruthless." Ron explained.

"What about Gryffindor what kind of people are in that house?"

"Why the Harry Potter kind of course" Ron teased Harry

" Knock it off would 'ya!"

"Wait you mean your Harry Potter?" Starlit asked quizzically.

"Yeah I thought you knew that."

"No you never told me your last name." 

"Yes its true you have been sitting with the famous Potter this hole time." Ron teased.

Harry looked as though he was about to strangle Ron.

"Ron enough already." Hermione said in her bossy you-know-better tone.

"You're no fun Hermi."

"Don't call me Hermi it sounds like some kind of a name for a pet." Hermione shot Ron a look that made him stop grinning at once.

"Ignore the to love birds over there," Harry said to Starlit who was feeling left out. "Gryffindors are suppose to be he brave and noble or something like that anyway it's the best house to be in and I'm not just saying that because I'm a Gryffindor. I'm saying it because its true, we've on the house cup four years running now and we have the best Quidditch team too."

"Yeah thanks to you." Ron put in.

Harry shot Ron an evil glare but he still couldn't help but blush. 

"The teachers aren't to strict really…" Hermione began but was cut off by Ron.

"Not to strict! Of course some of them are _too_ strict what about Professor Snape?! He's only likes the Slytherins and he despises the Gryffindors!" Ron shouted at Hermione.

"All right Ron. Calm down so some of them are kind of strict or just plain mean but there nice for the most part." Hermione corrected.

"You say that because you're there little teachers pet." Harry said in a teasing manner.

"Humph." Was the only reply from Hermione.

"So what kind of student are you?" Harry asked "Me and Ron are not in league with Hermione but we're up there I suppose."

"Me? Well all my teachers at Beauxbatons said I was on my to becoming head girl so I guess I was a pretty good student." 

"Hermione it looks like you've got competition." Ron said teasing Hermione once again.

"I don't have competition Ron I've got a new friend to study with, something the two of you don't have a clue about. Isn't that right Starlit?" Hermione said rather smugly. 

"Really I'm your friend?" Starlit said in surprise.

"Of Course we've been talking for nearly forty-five minutes why wouldn't I consider you a friend?" She asked

"I don't know. I never really had any friends at Beauxbatons."

"Why didn't you have any friends you seem so nice?"

"I started school there a month after my mom died and I was still morning her death so I didn't really want to talk to any body. And then people started not liking me because I was smart but that was only because all I did was study all the time you see."

"That's awful!" Hermione said.

"Not really but it would have been nice to have a friend around."

The witch came around selling lunch then and they all bought some candy except for Starlit who just got a glass of juice.

It wasn't long before they reached the Hogsmead train station and were getting into the carriages up to the castle. Starlit went with the first years on the boat ride across the lake so that she could be sorted into a house.

A/n Well I'm gonna cute it short I had planned on having a Harry Draco argument on the train but decided agents it. Please Review! And many thanks to the few of you who did!


	3. The Sorting

The Journey across the lake was long and cold Starlit was extermly glad when the finally got inside out of the cold night air as were all the first years

THE SORTING

The Journey across the lake was long and cold Starlit was extremely glad when the finally got inside out of the cold night air as were all the first years. Starlit stood shivering with the rest of the new students until the door swung open and a tall, stern looking witch with square spectacles in an emerald-green robe with her hair put up in a bun under a black pointed hat. She assumed that this was Professor McGonagall. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will take place after you have all been sorted into your houses. There are four houses Gryffindor…" Professor McGonagall was interrupted suddenly as a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, with a wide, malicious face came floating into the room throwing DungBombs at the first years. " PEEVES! Stop that this instant! Peeves I mean it! Come down here at ONCE!"

"I'm not doing noth'n, they're smelly already aren't they." He replied innocently while continuing to throw DungBombs. "The little stinkers."

"Peeves get down! If you're not down be the count of three I'm going to get Dumbledore, One… Two…" Peeves throw the last of the DungBombs then sped out the room.

"Last year water bombs this year DungBombs… What next?" Professor McGonagall mumbled to her self while performing a charm to clean up the mess Peeves had created. "Sorry students you'll have to excuse Peeves he's always causing trouble I don't see why Professor allows the Poltergeist to stay. Well I best get you in there were running late already."

The Professor turned at walked back through the doors with the first years following behind her. As the entered the great all Starlit could see five different tables all extremely long. The to here far right was the head table where the teachers sat. The one to her front right was decorated in all green with silver snakes she assumed this was the Slytherin table. To the left of that was decorated in yellow with black badgers, Hufflepuff she thought. Behind that the table was decorated in red with gold lions, that must be the Gryffindor table, she soon spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione waving at her. She gave a quick wave before looking at the last table that was decorated in blue with purple ravens, which would be the Ravenclaw table.

Starlit looked over at Professor McGonagall just in time to see her put down a raggedy old hat down on a stole. Starlit jumped when the rip in the hat opened and began to sing.

__

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

Bold Gryffindor devised a plain,

Of which we all will know,

The founders four needed a way,

To put you in your proper house,

So Gryffindor whipped me of his head,

And give brains to decide,

Were it is that you might reside,

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

If you are loyal and true,

Those the patient creatures,

Will always see things through;

You might belong in Ravenclaw,

Who are always ready to learn,

The dull of wit don't belong there,

For they are the wise and clever;

Or maybe in Slytherin,

You'll find you home,

Those power-hungry Slytherins,

Aren't to be made a joke,

Or yet in bold Gryffindor,

If you've got courage in your heart,

Their daring, nerve, and bravery,

Set Gryffindor apart,

Now place me lightly on your head,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look in side your mind,

And see where you belong!

When the sorting hat head finished singing the whole hall burst into applause. It took a few minutes for the noise to die down, when in finally did Professor McGonagall began to call the first years forward. Starlit wasn't paying to much attention to the sorting, she was to busy worrying about were she'd be placed. She was hoped desperately that she would be in Gryffindor because she already knew some of the fifth years. But she doubted very much that the she would be placed in Gryffindor. _Maybe Ravenclaw that wouldn't be so bad as long as I'm not in Slytherin I don't really mind._ By the time she had come back to reality Professor McGonagall had finished with the first years and was introducing Starlit.

"We have one last student to be sorted before the feast begins. She is a transfer student from Beauxbatons and will be in her fifth year. Starlit." The hall applauded politely as she came up to the stool, put the hat on, and sat down.

Let's see where to put this one… Could fit in nicely in Ravenclaw that's for sure. Hmm… No that's not the best place for you now is it… Awe! You've got plenty of courage and daring. You could easily belong in Gryffindor… What do you think Deere? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? __

'Gryffindor if it isn't to much trouble please.'

Gryffindor it is.

At that moment the hat shouted Gryffindor. Starlit took off the hat, placed it on the stool, and ran towards the cheering Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and waited for the feast to begin. Looking over at the high table she could see the Headmaster, Dumbledore, stand up and begin to speak.

"Witches, wizards, and ghost. I have one word to say before we begin the feast. En-joy!"

With that the plates and goblets filled with food and they began to eat. When the feast was over Starlit headed to the Gryffindor tower along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She fell asleep happy for the first time in four years. She finally had friends and felt like she belonged.

A/n I'm going to stop there. Hope u liked it. I know I probably made I million grammar and spelling mistakes but oh well. Please let me know what u think should happen cuz I haven't got a clue!

****

Please Review!!!!!!

__


	4. Yearbooks and Secrets

Yearbooks and Secrets

The next morning Starlit awoke to a loud screech coming from the bed next to hers. Immediately she jumped to her feet to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" 

"You all right?"

"What happened?"

"I was sleeping and I woke up and there was an owl sitting on me. I'm sorry I know it sounds rather foolish but it startled me. I didn't mean to wake you up." Hermione replied sheepishly.

"Its all right. Might as well get up now any way." Lavender said though she looked a little annoyed. 

"Where's the owl?" Said Pravarti looking around. 

"I don't know." Said Hermione.

"Look there he is. Rooney!" Starlit gave an exasperated sort of gasp. "What are you doing in here? Come on I better take you up to the owlery."

Starlit quickly dressed and made her way to the owlery. After getting lost three times and asking for directions twice she finally made it. 

"You stay in here." She told him sternly. "No going into the dormitory, got it?

He gave a little hoot to show he understood and flew into the rafters to sleep.

As Starlit made her way back down the owlery and to the great hall, only getting lost twice, she passed by a door on the first floor corridor were she could make out whispers that sounded like the came from students. _Who could possibly be in class this early? _She stopped to listen to what was being said.

"… Father how I'm I suppose to do that! To get him out of the castle is impossible with everyone always… Yes sir… but… all right all right I'll try sir."

She couldn't hear what the other person was saying but it couldn't have been good from the way the one boy was talking. _I wonder what that was about?_ She could hear footsteps walking towards the door and left before he saw her standing there. She certainly didn't want who ever it was to know she was listing. 

When she reached the Gryffindor table she sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. In a hurried whisper she told them what she had over herd.

"Did you see who it was?" Harry asked

"No I left before he could see me."

"I bet it was Malfoy!" Ron hissed looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Ron we don't know that!" Hermione said though she rather agreed with Ron.

"Well no use thinking about it now, he have class. Transfiguration." Said Harry. 

"Right lets go." Starlit said they grabed their bags and left for transfiguration. 

They reached the class and Harry and Ron took their sets in the back row, Hermione and Starlit sat in the row in front. McGonagall came in and began lessons with know delay. As class drowned on the strange conversation Starlit had heard was pushed far from her mind. She was to busy taking notes on how to successfully transfigure an inanimate object into an animal. By the end of class they all had a paper due on the subject. They then made their way to Herbology with Hufflepuff.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After all their classes for the day were over Starlit headed for the library to work on her transfiguration homework. After ten minutes of searching she finally reached her destination. She found a set in the back of the library so that no one could disturb her while she was working. While she was writing the mysterious conversation came back to her head playing over and over again like a broken record. _I don't get why I keep thinking about it its not like it matters. Well what if it does? Who cares if it does its none of my business. So someone wants to get someone else out of the castle. Its probably just some prank someone's try to play on someone else. Yes that must be it. No big deal I'll put it from my mind and forget I ever herd it._ That's what she did too, Starlit put it from her mind and forgot about it. She finished her easy and decided to see if she might be able to find an old Hogwarts yearbook. One thing her mother had told her was that she had met her father at Hogwarts, which meant her dad would be in at least one of the yearbooks and if he was she would find him.

Starlit packed up her things and headed up to the check out desk to ask the librarian where the yearbooks were located.

For some reason Starlit had always had a fascination with trying to find her dad, maybe it was because she had never known him. She often got a weird feeling that he was still alive and looking for her but she had always brushed it off assuming it was nothing, because while her heart told her that her dad loved her and was alive, her brain told her he was died and gone.

"Excuse me ma'am do you know where I could find the old Hogwarts yearbooks?" 

"Ninth row all the way to your left." Madam Pince said with out looking up from the papers she was sorting through.

Starlit walked over to the given row looking for the yearbooks. She found them in no time and began going through them looking for her mother that way she would know she had the right year. The process was long and tiring, as there were over five hundred yearbooks, she started with the earliest and worked through them backwards. She didn't know her mother's last name so she had to look at every single page to try and find her. Finally after an hour and a half of looking she found her mother. _Great now I know I have the right book dad has to be in here some where and I'm going to find him, some how. Wonder if Madam Pince will let me check this out, well it can't heart to ask._ She first put away all the yearbooks she had taken off the shelf in the correct order, after every thing was in order she picked up her bag and headed over to the check out desk.

"Excuse can I check this book out?"

Madam Pince looked up and stared at the girl taking in the shoulder length black hair and gray blue eyes. She seemed to be deciding wither the girl was trust worthy or not. Starlit shifted under the uncomfortable gaze of the women. She was relieved when the women finally spoke.

"Yes you may." She then grabed the book stamped it and handed it back.

"Thank you." Starlit took the book and tucked safely in her bag before she headed for the Gryffindor common room. She arrived there to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking to one another in a hushed whisper in the fare corner of the room. She was deciding whither or not to go over to them when Harry looked up at her. He smiled and nudged the others making them aware of her presence. Hermione waved her over to join the isolated group. Starlit walked over and took a set in-between Hermione and Harry.

"What are you three are you guys doing? I just got back from the library." Starlit asked putting her stuff down and taking out the yearbook.

"We were just finishing are homework." Hermione said. Starlit looked around it didn't look to her like they had been doing homework, there wasn't a book in sight. She didn't particularly care what they had been talking about so she shrugged it off.

"What's that?" Ron asked spotting the yearbook.

"It's an old Hogwarts year book. I was hoping I could find my dad in it since he went her with my mom then I would finally know who he is."

"How are you going to know who he is you don't know what he looks like do you?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't but I figure I would have to look a little bit like him right? So I just look through and see if a can find someone who looks a little like me. Its worth a try even if it doesn't work."

"Suppose so…" Hermione said apprehensively.

Starlit looked down at the book than at all the others, Ron looked like he had given her his support, Hermione looked like she wasn't to sure Starlits plan was going to work. Harry had a strange look on his face like he was keeping something from her, he had been really quite the hole time she had been there.

"We'd best be going down to the Great Hall for dinner now." Ron said getting up.

"Right." Harry replied 

They got up from their corner; Hermione and Ron were in front followed by Harry then Starlit. Once Ron and Hermione had gone through the portrait hole Harry stopped to talk to Starlit causing her to bump into him.

"Sorry." She said stepping back.

"Can I talk to you for a moment there's something I think you should know." 

A/N I know Hogwarts most likely doesn't have yearbooks but it's my fic so deal with it ok. Any way please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I write chapter 4 so I strongly suggest that you review. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks For Reading! E-mail me if you have any good ideas for plot advancement because I'm going to be stuck soon seeing as I have no idea where I'm going with this.


	5. Feelings are Often Tender

A/N I was thinking that I might re-write this whole fic and make it Starlit writing in her dairy but I don't know if I should so e-mail or review and let me now please! As always I love reviews so please review, reviews are great. And now for our feature presentation! (LOL)  
  
  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment there's something I think you should know."  
  
"Sure, all right. What is it Harry?" Starlit was a little confused what could Harry possibly have to tell her, they hardly knew one another. Could it have something to do with that guy I herd this morning, Starlit wondered.  
  
"Maybe we should sit down first."  
  
"All right… Wont Ron and Hermione be wondering where we are though?" Starlit was beginning to worry. What was going on, why do we have to be sitting? This cant be good.  
  
Harry led her over to where they had previously been sitting. "Starlit its about your father, I think I might know who he is but I cant be sure. My I see your locket again?" Harry asked looking her in the eye and putting his hand out palm up.  
  
"My… My father? How… but you couldn't… All right." Starlit stammered. She reached behind her neck and un-did the clasp of the necklace handing it delicately placing it in Harry's out stretched hand. Harry took it and opened it carefully examining the picture of the dog. "Yes I'm sure of it now." Harry finally said looking up at last.  
  
"You know who my father is? Just by looking at my locket? That's impossible!" Starlit said. She was bewildered, absolutely stunned.  
  
"Yes I do. Don't ask how I know I just do. Starlit…" Harry paused and looked at her. "I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it. Your father if I'm not mistaken is Sirius Black." He said the last part quietly. Starlit didn't move she didn't even breathe. It was too much for her. First her mother dyeing then coming to a new school, to Hogwarts. It was still her first day here she hadn't even gotten settled in yet! And now Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter was telling her that her long lost father the one she'd been looking for all here life was Sirius Black. The convicted murderer, escaped convict was her father! It was too much to take all at once. It couldn't be true he was lying. This is some sort of a practical joke. That's what he, Ron and Hermione had been whispering about earlier. They had been planing this, a cruel joke for the new girl. Let's pretend to be her friend so we can play a cruel joke on her, is that it? Starlit slowly got up, she was shaking with anger at this cruel joke from who she had thought wanted to be her friends. Tears had begun to stream down her face.  
  
"How could you?" Starlit began slowly her voice shook with anger. She glared down at Harry who was confused by her reaction to his news, this was not what he had expected at all. "Is this your idea of a cruel joke. To tell me that my father is Sirius Black the convicted murderer? How could you be so mean! I thought you were better than that Harry Potter! I know now that I was a fool to think you were my friend you three had been planing this all along haven't you? Lets play a joke on the new girl is it? My father Sirius Black! That's cruel to tease me about my father, telling me you think he's Sirius Black the escaped convict." Harry simply sat there staring he was in shock. He couldn't believe the stuff Starlit was saying. Starlit took one last look at the stunned Harry, tears streaming down her face, before she ran out of the common room, down to the entrance hall and out onto the grounds not stopping until she reached the other side of the lake. There she collapsed under a tree so she could cry in peace, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Mean while Harry went to the Great Hall and filled Ron and Hermione in on what had happened.  
  
"Harry how could you!" Hermione said when Harry had finished. "You have no proof that Sirius is her dad and for you to go and tell her that just because the picture of the dog in her locket looks like snuffles and because she does look a little like him! She does know he's innocent, how would you feel if someone told you that your long lost dad was someone the whole world believed was a murderer. Honestly! You could have at least owled Sirius first and asked if he had a daughter."  
  
"I never thought of that." Harry admitted.  
  
"That's your problem sometimes Harry. You don't think. Now she's never going to talk to us again. We should at least try to find her and apologize for your rude behavior." Hermione got up from the table accompanied by Harry and Ron. Once in the entrance hall Hermione gave them instructions. She would check the girls' bathrooms and the library, Ron the owlery and the astrology tower, and Harry would look outside. They were all to meet up in an hour in the common wither they had found her or not. They didn't want to be caught wandering around after curfew.  
  
***  
  
Harry was the first one back. A minute after he started looking Snape showed up and ordered him to go back in side or he would take points off of Gryffindor. That put an end to his searching. Ron came in after an hour with no luck. Hermione too had no luck in finding Starlit. The disided that they had better wait for her to come back on her own so they set up camp in the common room playing chess and exploding snap.  
  
***  
  
Starlit woke up a few hours later when she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. It took her a few moments to remember where she was and why she was outside after dark in the freezing cold. She came to her senses when the bushes rustled again.  
  
"Whose there!?" She called frightened, she had never been fond of the dark. She quickly grabed her wand and whispered lumos. Raising the wand above her head she looked to wards the bush, there crouching down was the biggest black dog she had ever seen in her life. She sighed with relief. She had never been afraid of dogs or animal they had always seemed to like her. This particular dog seemed friendly and mellow, in fact he was wagging his tail at her.  
  
"Good dog. Where did you come from huh?" She asked extending her hand palm up for him to sniff. He ignored her hand and continued to stare at her and wag his tail. "Strange." Starlit said to herself. "Usually the sniff my hand, huh." She sat under the tree in the dirt staring at the strange dog, the dog continued to stare back. "Well. Are you going to come out from under that bush or what?"  
  
The dog got up slowly and walked away.  
  
"That was odd. I suppose I should head back now it's late."  
  
***  
  
Starlit walked through the prorate hole with one thought in mind ~ bed. She was exhausted from today's events and wanted nothing more then to flop-down on her bed and sleep but today was not her lucky day for the second she stepped foot in the common room Harry, Hermione and Ron crowded around her all talking at once. "One at a time please! I'm tired and the three of you shouting at me isn't helping." Hermione nudged Harry as a way of telling him that he should speak first.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry and I apologize for what I said earlier it wasn't a joke I honestly thought Sirius could be your father. I thought you would be happy I was wrong and I'm sorry." Harry said bowing his head down talking more to his hands then to Starlit. "Hermione and Ron had nothing to do with it, it was my stupid I idea. Can you forgive me I would really like to be your friend that is if you want."  
  
"Of course I want to be your friend but when you go around saying my Da might be a murderer its kind of hard. And I accept your apology. Now if you don't mind I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed." With that Starlit turned and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories completely exhausted. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow falling into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N My head hurts now so I'm stopping more will be posted a soon as I post a new chapter to my other fic, well its only fair. Please review. 


End file.
